Episode 7411 (28th January 2016)
Plot Tess admits to Paddy that she's developed feelings for him and wants to carry on seeing him. They're interrupted by Rhona knocking on the door. Paddy panics and bundles Tess in the bathroom before he lets Rhona in, covering that he'll talk with her afterwords. Ashley escorts Laurel to the doctors. She is sure she's lost the baby. Moira informs James, Emma and Finn about Noah's concerns and wants him to spend some time with Moses before Charity's release from prison. Paddy suggests to Rhona that they go for lunch downstairs. In the corridor, he informs her that he's delighted with the adoption news and couldn't be happier. He pretends he's left his wallet in the room and tells Rhona to go down and he'll follow on. Back in the hotel room, Tess confronts him, having heard every word and realising he has no intention of seeing her again. Hurt, she threatens to go down and reveal their secret to Rhona. Paddy angrily instructs her to go home, saying he doesn't want to see or hear from her again before walking out. Lawrence and Bernice arrive back from their honeymoon to discover Nicola looking after Carl while working. Laurel is examined and informed that due to her being in the early stages of pregnancy they will not be able to tell if she has miscarried for another ten days. Paddy joins Rhona in the hotel bar to celebrate their good news. Rhona notices Tess walk in and calls her over, quizzing her on why she's at the hotel. Tess informs her that she's having an affair, leaving Paddy panicked. She quickly covers that she's joking and is actually at the hotel with Pierce who is asleep upstairs. Rhona invites her to join them for a drink in their celebration. Noah spends some time with Moses at Dale View and warms to him. Emma begins scheming when she finds out that Noah is hoping that he can stay on at the farm with Charity on her release from prison. Emma encourages him to tell Cain and offers to help him. Doug and Ashley fuss around Laurel as they return home, causing her to snap at them. Bernice suggests Nicola speak to Juliette in order to find out where she and Jimmy stand with Carl. Tess makes Paddy squirm over their drink but she eventually leaves them to celebrate alone. Rhona's momentarily puzzled when Tess makes a short remark to Paddy as she leaves but thinks nothing of it. Doug and Ashley worry that Laurel is bottling things up. Emma drops Noah off back at Butler's Farm and breaks the news that Noah is hoping to carry on living there with Charity. She slyly offers to keep Moses for as long as necessary while they sort things out. Ashley encourages Laurel not to shut him out. Paddy takes Rhona home, wanting a cosy night in alone. From across the hotel bar, Tess watches them leave together. Cast Regular cast *Paddy Kirk - Dominic Brunt *Rhona Goskirk - Zoe Henry *Laurel Dingle - Charlotte Bellamy *Nicola King - Nicola Wheeler *Ashley Thomas - John Middleton *Moira Dingle - Natalie J Robb *Noah Dingle - Jack Downham *Emma Barton - Gillian Kearney *James Barton - Bill Ward *Finn Barton - Joe Gill *Moses Dingle - Arthur Cockroft (uncredited) *Gabby Thomas - Rosie Bentham *Bernice White - Samantha Giles *Lawrence White - John Bowe *Doug Potts - Duncan Preston Guest cast *Tess Harris - Nicola Stephenson *Sonographer - Henrietta Clemett Locations *Unknown hotel - Bedroom 354, corridor and bar *Mulberry Cottage - Downstairs rooms *Dale View - Downstairs rooms *Home Farm - Office *Butler's Farm - Farmhouse living room and kitchen Notes *Location filming for the hotel scenes in this and the previous episode were conducted at Rudding Park Hotel in Harrogate. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 5,590,000 (25th place). Category:2016 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes